


Andersmith doesn't want to get in the way

by PGT



Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/M, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2016-08-22
Packaged: 2018-08-10 10:23:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7841122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PGT/pseuds/PGT
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Andersmith has a crush on Jensen, who likes Palomo. Bitters tries to ignore the situation, but eventually he has to step in.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Andersmith doesn't want to get in the way

**Author's Note:**

> Bless the lieutenants. I've written a few chapters of this; all pretty short, but I'm only posting this one for now ^^;

Most people didn’t notice it, or just didn’t have the time to address someone else’s romantic qualms in the middle of a civil war, but as Captain Grif’s lieutenant, Bitters was typically free from orders, he had all the time in the world to notice Andersmith’s longing glances at Captain meetings towards Palomo and Jensen. If he wasn’t backing one of Captain Caboose’s stupid claims he was either looking at Jensen longingly or staring at his hands.

Of course he didn’t care to help the distressed boy. Andersmith was only a month into adulthood, women weren’t what he should be focused on right now. Bitters continued about his days as normal, relaxing during their meetings, skipping Washington’s absurd training routines, raiding the canteen late at night. Honestly, he hardly noticed Andersmith change until it was too late to ignore.

Coming back from a canteen raid after being caught by crazy-insomniac-asshole-Washington himself, Bitters caught Andersmith’s voice behind a closed gym door.

Mildly curious, he pressed an ear against the door, only to recoil in surprise at the words the typically unperturbed boy was spouting.

“Damn—aqua-striped—why couldn’t you fawn over volleyball girl!” with each pause in his speech the muted thmp of a punching bag passed through the metal doors.

Bitters sighed silently. He had two choices: go back to his room and go to sleep, or confront his troubled peer.

He sighed again before tapping the lock-pad next to the door and allowing the door to whir open. The door was loud enough that it caught Andersmith from his thought process, and he peered out from behind a sad-looking punching bag.

“Antoine-- what are you doing up this late?”

Bitters rolled his eyes at the forced familiarity, but kept friendly. “”Was raiding the food supplies before Washington found me. Old bitch never sleeps,” he laughed at the jab, though Andersmith wore a firm frown. Never was one for insubordination or general offensive-ness.

“Anyways, heard you whining about Katie. What’s that about?”

As if I can’t already tell, him being such an open book and all.

Andersmith’s frown altered slightly, changing from irritation to embarrassment. “Wh- what are you talking about…” he turned to face the ground, distracting himself with struggling to take off his gloves. Bitters took note of his unusually red ears and cheeks, though he wasn’t sure whether it was embarrassment or exertion that caused the flush.

“C’mon, you’re obviously into her, ‘else you wouldn’t be bitching about Palomo and beating up a punching bag at,” He checked the time on the wall, “2 o’ clock, shit man!”

Andersmith scowled, throwing down his gloves. “Yes, I like her, why’re you here pestering me about it?” He moved about the room, grabbing a towel and wiping off the sweat accumulating around his hairline and torso, drinking from a sports bottle and putting on a blue tank-top within a matter of seconds.

Bitters neared his peer and snatched the drink, sitting on the bench Andersmith’s things were on. “Hey I was just gonna offer you some advice.”

“I’ve gotten plenty of ‘advice’ from Captain Caboose and Captain Simmons, thank you very much. You can go now.”

“Oh yeah? And what’d those virgins tell you?”

Sputtering, Andersmith paused in his motion to stare at Bitters. He must’ve decided to merely ignore the virgin comment, instead answering the question hesitantly. “Captain Caboose told me to be myself, if she wanted to be with me she’d confront me herself, and if she didn’t that I was merely destined for another. And Captain Simmons… well…”

Bitters leaned up smugly. “Oh yeah? What’d he say?”

“He told me he would rather die than ask a girl out… I suppose that one isn’t quite as useful.” He faltered when Bitters burst into laughter, but resisted scolding him for disrespect.

“oh my god…”

“That's beside the point, I can’t do anything about it anyways! Katie came to me for advice on Palomo, clearly I'm not the one she's interested in.”

Well, that fucking sucks.

The room got quiet, Andersmith crouching on the floor with his head in his hands, Bitters nursing the stolen sports drink and drumming on his leg.

“Well shit.”


End file.
